Hoth Battle
Hoth Battle is the seventh level (twenty-fifth level in The Complete Saga) in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. It is the first level of the Episode V levels. It can be unlocked by playing The level Secret Plans or Negotiations. Gameplay Tip: Before you play this level, it is better to have bought the Invincibility extra. Okay, so you start out in a fairly wide expanse of snow and rock as a Snowspeeder. There are tons of AT-STs walking around, Probe Droids flying like crazy, and an occasional snowspeeder fly by. To your left, there will be a thing that looks like a conveyor belt with a Thermal detonator on it. That is the bomb, and bomb dispenser. When you get near to it, or any AT-STs, they will have four small, red arrows pointing at them. That means that you are able to attach onto them with your towcable by pressing B (If you are playing on an Xbox). Do not attach your towcable to the AT-STs, it is faster and easier to shoot them. If you look around, there is a path that loops around behind you into a TIE Fighters only place, and in front of you there is a bunch of barricades, and then a cave covered with icicles hanging down in front of it. So the first thing you want to do is shoot all the grey, snow-covered, rocks. They will give you a bunch of gold, and silver studs. You will need those if you want True Jedi. It may be a little frustrating at first because keep you dying due to all those random bullets hitting you, and you running into walls or rocks, that's where Invincibility comes in handy (If you have already bought it, you will want to turn it on at the beginning of the level). After you have shot all the snow-covered rocks, try to shoot the tiny turrets, and anti-vehicle artillery P-Towers (which will give you more gold and silver studs). Although there are little groups of guys shooting and stuff, you can not shoot them. By the time you have finished destroying all the turrets and stuff, you will probably have noticed those big, white barricade/wall things that don't blow up when you shoot them. That's when the bombs come in. Head back to the bomb dispenser. When you get close enough to the bomb that the red arrows appear, press B (or whatever other button on your controller activates your towcable). A black line (your cable)will come out of the back end of your speeder and attach on to the bomb, it should then roll behind you wherever you go. If any Probe droids are around, they will also attach cables to the bomb, it gets very annoying after a while. Having one is sometimes ok; it will slow you down, but it will also help stabilize the bomb. But if two, three, or four get attached, you may want to shoot and blow them up. You then want to take your bomb and make them at least touch the white barricades (you can release it by pressing B again). When the bombs make contact with the barricades, they will explode, much like a thermal detonator, and blow up one or two of the barricade walls, leaving you with a bunch of studs. After you have blown up all the barricades, and collected all the points, you will need to get one, last bomb. Take it to the cave at the very end of the path with the icicles hanging down from it. Let it loose at the cave, and make it roll so that it hits the icicles. The ice should blow up, leaving the path open for you to fly through. You should come out on the other side of the ice cave in another area similar to the previous one. One big noticeable, difference will be that it will have an AT-AT Walker, shooting any bombs that come out of the bomb dispenser. The trick is to get near to it and attach your towcable onto it (any bullets will bounce off). Once your towcable is on it, all you have to do is make like the movies, and wrap your towcable around its legs, by flying in circles around its legs. After going around a couple of times, the AT-AT will fall down. You then need to hurry to get a bomb, and make it touch the fallen AT-AT, and blow it up. Otherwise, the AT-AT will get back up and continue shooting. After defeating the first one, you need to do the same thing again to the second AT-AT Walker. After both are defeated, take a bomb and make it hit the big grey wall that is blocking your way. The wall will blow up, and then all you have to do is repeat the process from the first area; ending with blowing up barricades. Once everything is done, and the studs are collected, take another bomb, and carefully work it across the narrow land-bridge that is bordered by two shallow pits (if the bomb falls in the pit to the right, you will have to wait for it to blow up on its own). After the wall is blown up, shoot the few snow-covered rocks, and continue to the third, and final area. The last area is all about fighting. You will appear in a big, wide area, and it should then show a short clip of a bunch of probe droids flying in. Eleven icons of probe droids will appear toward the top of the screen, near your heart bar. Those mean that you need to destroy eleven probe droids. Before you do, you should blow up all the snow-covered rocks, and turrets, and things, and collect all the points. Once you do, the words "True Jedi" should appear in big yellow letters (If they don't, that means you either didn't blow up all the things, or you missed too many of the studs. After you have blown up everything, you can then focus on shooting all the probe droids. You can either hold down the fire button, and fly around randomly, or you can shoot the normal way, and hit all the probe droids without ''being ''hit. Every time you destroy a probe droid, one of the icons on the top will go dim. When all the probe droids are destroyed, it will show another short clip of a bunch of AT-STs walking out. You must then repeat the process of killing all the AT-STs (Note: Even though probe droids are still flying around when the AT-ST icons are up, you do not have to still shoot them. It is best to ignore them unless frontally assaulted). After the AT-STs are gone, two AT-ATs will come, and you have to destroy them using the technique shown in area 2. There will be bombs provided by bomb dispensers found in the middle of the area. Lastly, you will have to prevail over two AT-ATs, five probe droids, and four AT-STs. When the last one is defeated, it will automatically go to the level complete screen, and show you the rewards you got. Minikits Minikit 1. The first minikit can be obtained at the very beginning of the level. You can get it by attaching your towcable to ten AT-STs. Attach your cable to an AT-ST, and drive away from it. After a couple of seconds, the AT-ST will fall down. After every AT-ST you fall, it will say 1/10, 2/10, 3/10.....etc. When you get to 10/10, a minikit will appear. Minikit 2. The second minikit, is very easy to get. Fly down to by the cave with icicles. To the right, there should be a blue box. Shoot it, to reveal a minikit inside. Minikit 3. Category:Game levels